


mulcē mē

by vintagecitrus (finelyagedlemons)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Teasing, Trans Character, arguably from both of them, both of them actually, but it doesn't really come up in xander's case in this one, just a little bit. it's gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/pseuds/vintagecitrus
Summary: “You’ll have to forgive me,” Xander said, moving to set his hands on Kaze’s legs and leaning down to press a kiss to one knee. “I can’t help but appreciate such a divine view.”Kaze scoffed. “You flatter me.”“I do no such thing.”





	mulcē mē

**Author's Note:**

> _mulcē mē - caress me sweetly_

Kaze was nearly sure that Xander’s kiss was just about the only thing he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. His lips were soft – almost surprisingly so, but then keeping appearances up was surely a crucial part of being royalty.

Still, did he have to be so damned kissable?

Xander’s teeth grazed Kaze’s lips, hungry, and then all at once he broke away to pepper lighter kisses from the corner of Kaze’s mouth to the curve of his jaw behind his ear. Kaze sighed, and for just a moment he could feel Xander’s smile against his skin before the fiend made use of his teeth again, nibbling Kaze’s earlobe almost too gently.

Hands skated up the skin beneath Kaze’s shirt, and Kaze sighed as they danced along the contours of his chest.

“This is in the way,” Xander murmured into Kaze’s throat, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Kaze nodded and hummed affirmation, a smile teasing his lips. He pulled the shirt up past his chest – Xander’s fingers greedily mapped out the freshly exposed skin – and laughed.

“Love, you’ll need to move if you want it off all the way. You’ve, ah, pinned me in place here.”

Sheepish, Xander pulled away, but embarrassment was quickly overtaken by adoration when he saw Kaze’s warm smile, his brows pinched together gently, for once in laughter rather than a frown.

“What is that look for?” Kaze prompted, looking to the side bashfully once his shirt had been tossed rather ungracefully to the side. Xander noticed his own lips were parted, jaw hanging a bit open. He shook his head, grinned, and returned to his work on Kaze’s torso.

Kaze laughed again, a sound mixed halfway with another contented sigh at Xander’s familiar touch. “That is...not quite an answer.”

“Fine, fine,” Xander conceded between wet kisses to Kaze’s collarbone. He looked up, eyes full of a million praises he couldn’t begin to find the words for right now, not when the only thing he could focus on was those damned eyes of his. He settled for, “You simply look beautiful,” and hoped the graze of his teeth on Kaze’s chest would say the rest of it.

A gentle gasp took Kaze, and Xander made no effort to hide his wicked grin as his mouth moved on to more delicate work. A thumb swiped over Kaze’s nipple, a gentle promise that Xander’s tongue would soon follow.

And, well, Xander was nothing if not a man of his word, especially not after he heard the whine that escaped Kaze at the touch.

A delicate bite made Kaze’s heart pound against Xander’s mouth, and the rush of blood dappled his skin scarlet. He added a bit more pressure with his teeth before relenting, swiping his tongue over the faint indentations he left behind in something almost like an apology.

Finally, Xander closed his lips around Kaze’s nipple and sucked lightly. Kaze moaned, low, a note of relief in his voice.

Xander continued, running his tongue over the sensitive skin as Kaze struggled and failed to steady his breath. He ran his hand up Kaze’s side, tauntingly slow, riding over every bump in his ribcage before sliding up the slight slope of his breast and teasing the other nipple with gentle fingers.

For someone whose profession relied so much on stealth, Kaze certainly found it difficult to still his voice when he found himself at Xander’s mercy like this.

When in solitude, even on more heated nights, Kaze never had such trouble swallowing down his sounds. Yet somehow, it was as if the dam had burst as soon as Xander was involved, and all his moans and gasps and whines came flooding out of him at once every time.

But despite himself, Kaze could hardly complain. Not when Xander took every sound he made as an encouragement to add more pressure, more speed, _more, Xander, please –_

And then all at once, Xander would draw back, slow down, give him just enough to pull a high-pitched whine out of Kaze, one that made pink seep shamefully into Kaze’s cheeks. And Xander, that fiend, Xander would smile and look up at him innocently as he ran his fingers all too lightly over the front of Kaze’s pants.

Kaze attempted to glare down at him. Xander laughed out loud, and Kaze wished he could resent the way Xander’s smile was enough to undo the knot of Kaze’s furrowed brow, but it was, every time, especially when Xander pressed a delicate kiss into the just-ticklish-enough expanse of his belly. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own, but it quickly dissolved into another moan as Xander’s hand pressed harder against him.

“So cruel, Xander,” Kaze managed, smiling wryly.

Xander, taken aback, raised his eyebrows in mock indignation. “Cruel? I am anything but!” He huffed, sitting up on his heels to grind two knuckles hard into Kaze’s clit through the thin material of his pants. “Kaze, darling, you don’t really think I’m cruel, do you? I’m quite kind to you, wouldn’t you say?”

Kaze’s hips rolled down and he gasped sharply at the sudden change of pace, biting down on one of his fingers to try and quiet the high moan that it drew from him. It wasn’t a very successful effort to muffle himself, and Xander’s wicked grin proved it.

“Come on, now, Kaze. Won’t you say I’m kind?”

Kaze gritted his teeth, ignoring the whimpers that escaped him with every breath now.

“ _Say it._ ”

Kaze gasped as Xander worked him even harder until, face still hot with embarrassment, his trembling voice forced out, “Y-you’re kind, Xander.”

A glint appeared in Xander’s eyes at the sound of his name. Kaze allowed himself a moment’s internal satisfaction at how even now, the crown prince was wrapped even just the slightest bit around his finger.

“Oh?” Xander prompted, returning to tracing gentler circles into the fabric of Kaze’s pants. Kaze fought to regain his breath before answering.

“Very kind, Xander.”

“I’m quite glad to hear that.” Xander’s head tilted to the side, a lopsided smile on his face. His fingers ran along the seams on the insides of Kaze’s thighs, pinching the fabric lightly. “Now, I think we’d better get all the rest of this fabric out of the way, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kaze nodded and hooked his thumbs under the top of his pants, pulling them down over his hips. Xander helped a bit, tugging at it where he could, but eventually he had to shuffle back, laughing as Kaze’s legs kicked just a little bit to free themselves from the fabric. Kaze cast the clothing aside unceremoniously, breaking into a smile of his own at the faint thud of it falling into an unkempt pile on the floor.

Xander sat back on his heels again, drinking in Kaze’s body, now bare and beautiful before him. The splay of his legs was all too inviting, a perfect frame for the wispy little trail of hair that started just below Kaze’s belly button and led his gaze down to a sight that made his mouth water.

“What are you gawking at over there?” prodded Kaze, making no effort to conceal the smugness in his voice.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Xander said, moving to set his hands on Kaze’s legs and leaning down to press a kiss to one knee. “I can’t help but appreciate such a divine view.”

Kaze scoffed. “You flatter me.”

“I do no such thing.” He punctuated this remark by trailing kisses up the inside of Kaze’s thigh, nipping at the skin lightly where it grew tenderer. He relished in Kaze’s little sigh and nuzzled the skin, absolutely intoxicated by the smell of him, heady and strong and sweet all at once.

With his thumb, Xander traced an arc on the spot where Kaze’s thigh met his hip before teasing his entrance slowly, noting with pleasure how wet Kaze already was.

Slowly, finally, Xander moved to lie on his stomach and bury his nose in the patch of coarse hair between Kaze’s thighs. His lips met Kaze’s, tongue venturing out, unable to resist seeking the familiar taste of him.

Xander chanced a glance up at Kaze, whose breath was coming in heavy. A soft smile tugged at Kaze’s mouth as their gaze met. He’d been staring.

He drew back, just an inch or so, to mumble an amused, “What?” up at him.

Kaze chuckled, running fingers through Xander’s soft locks. “Forgive me.” His smile turned sly. “I suppose I just can’t help but appreciate such a divine view.”

Xander couldn’t contain his own smile at that, letting Kaze feel it in the kiss he pressed to his clit. His tongue darted out once again, and the shiver that took Kaze’s body was one of the most exquisite luxuries Xander had ever experienced. Kaze cried out as Xander went to work faster, finally done teasing and prepared to give Kaze all he wanted at once.

Kaze was never one to last long at this point, not with the way Xander hummed encouragingly against him, and certainly not with the zeal with which Xander always approached sex. He was eager, maybe even a little impatient, but Kaze would be damned if that didn’t make him an incredibly giving, enthusiastic lover.

Kaze’s hand returned to Xander’s hair, gripping lightly at it as his breathing grew erratic, and the tension in his legs betrayed that it wouldn’t be longer before he was spent. Xander dug his fingernails into Kaze’s thighs, seeking leverage to keep up with the twitch of Kaze’s hips.

And just like that, with Xander’s name and a plea on his lips, Kaze came. Xander soaked in the sound of his own name gasped out between barely-coherent moans – a sweeter sound than any song he’d heard in his lifetime – and didn’t relent until Kaze’s knees splayed apart once more and he could hear Kaze panting as he cooled down.

With a final kiss to Kaze’s inner thigh, Xander crawled up on top of Kaze. He was quite certain he would never tire of the gentle press of their chests against each other. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air between them, mingled with sweat and smoke (had one of the candles gone out?) that nearly made Xander dizzy.

He shut it all out, though, and opted instead to focus on Kaze’s eyes, glistening playfully even when half-lidded as they were now. He kissed Kaze, slow and deep and just a little bit salty. Kaze smiled against Xander’s lips and sighed.

“I don’t think I’ll want to move until morning,” he confessed when Xander broke away.

Xander laughed softly and cupped Kaze’s jaw in his hand. “Then by all means, stay right here with me.”

Kaze leaned into the touch. “With pleasure, Xander.”

**Author's Note:**

> small brain: getting into popular ships in fandoms you're in  
> big brain: getting into rarepairs in fandoms you're in  
> transcendent brain: letting your friends get you into rarepairs for games you haven't even played


End file.
